Love Has No Bounds
by siriencia
Summary: If your friend was hurt, what would you do? What if your friend was more than just a friend? Let's see what happens when two very special people come to Ryoma's aid. OT3.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hiya everyone! This is my first fanfic so if you could all just bear with me and review so I know what I need to do for next time, that would be super awesome! ^.^ Warning! Yaoi ahead! If you don't like it, don't read it! Anyways, I hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, however much I wish I do. :P_

_

* * *

_

"Game won by Echizen. 6-4. Seigaku wins the Nationals." The crowd cheered. A boy with black hair with green tints and golden eyes grinned, happiness radiating from him. He shook hands with the other boy on the court, saying, "We'll play again sometime."

Shouts of "Ryoma!" and "Echizen!" could be heard as his teammates rushed forward. They lifted him up, cheering, and Ryoma was the happiest he'd ever been.

The captain, Tezuka, spoke, "We've won the Nationals. Good job." From anyone else, this would hardly be praise, but from Tezuka, this was one of the highest praises he gave. Tezuka looked at Ryoma, pride in his eyes. "Well done Echizen."

* * *

Ryoma sat on a chair near the pool, eating sushi while he watched all of the Seigaku regulars, besides Tezuka and Inui, splashing each other and playing games in the pool. Tezuka looked on silently and Inui added more data to his never ending supply of notebooks. Kikumaru and Momoshiro had insisted that the team have a pool party to commemorate Seigaku winning the Nationals.

"Echizen! Why don't you come in?" Momoshiro shouted before he was dunked by Kikumaru. "Yeah Ochibi! Jump in!"

"No thank you."

"We won't take no for an anwer!" Kikumaru gleefully shouted. They jumped out of the pool and grabbed Ryoma by the arms.

"No! Let me go!" Ryoma shouted, struggling to escape them.

"Aww. It'll be fun Ochibi!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro dragged Ryoma to the edge of the pool.

"Hmmm... You might want to take off your shirt so it doesn't get wet."

"I said I don't want to swim! So LET GO OF ME!" Ryoma shouted again, glaring at Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

"Well if that's how you want it," Momoshiro sighed. Then he grinned. "Ok on three." He and Kikumaru started to swing Ryoma back and forth, preparing to throw him into the pool. "One... Two... Thr-"

"Stop." Kikumaru and Momoshiro froze. Fuji glared icily at them from where he was standing a few feet away, eyes wide open and hair dripping from the water. "He said he didn't want to swim. Put Echizen down." Kikumaru and Momo slowly lowered Ryoma onto the ground, eyes fearful. "Good." Fuji smiled, his eyes closing. Kikumaru and Momo sighed in relief. They were safe. Ryoma just glared and stomped back to his chair.

Tezuka called the group together before everyone went home. "We'll still have practice tomorrow."

"Aww... We don't even get one day off?" Kikumaru complained.

"But we will be ending early to let everyone get some rest," Tezuka continued, glancing at Kikumaru.

Ryoma's face fell a little. He had been happy that they would have practice, but now that they were ending early, he would have to go home earlier than usual.

"Dismissed."

Ryoma sighed and slowly headed home.

* * *

Ryoma didn't show up at school the next day. He finally appeared after school during tennis practice. Momoshiro noticed him first. "Echizen! What happened to you?" There was a bandage down the entire right side of Ryoma's face.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But Echizen... It looks like it's pretty bad," Kawamura said, worriedly walking up, drawing the attention of the other regulars.

"Did you go to the doctor? You should if you haven't already." Oishi hurried up, worrying over Ryoma.

"I said it was nothing!" Ryoma snapped, glaring at anyone who protested. Tezuka watched from the side, and he noticed that Ryoma's eyes seemed... empty, like he was putting up a barrier against all of the people around him. The usual fire was not there. Tezuka glanced at Fuji, who looked back at Tezuka. Their eyes mirrored their worry about Ryoma.

Tezuka walked up to the group, saying, "Enough. If Echizen has something to tell us, he will. Back to practice all of you." He silenced any protests with a glare. "And Echizen, 20 laps for being late."

Ryoma met Tezuka's eyes, and Tezuka saw a flicker of the usual fire in his eyes. "Yes, Buchou."

Everyone went back to what they had been doing, and Ryoma started running. There were occasional whispers amongst the regulars, with glances toward Ryoma, but they were quickly silenced by a glare from Fuji or Tezuka.

After Ryoma was done with his laps, he challenged Momoshiro to a match, and they started playing. Fuji watched from the next court. Tezuka watched from the fence. Both of them noticed immediately how happy Ryoma seemed and how his eyes burned in anticipation for the next shot.

On the last point, with Ryoma winning 5-1, Momoshiro threw up a high lob. Ryoma moved back, and smashed the ball into the corner of the court, winning the game.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to win against you?" Momoshiro complained. He walked up to Ryoma, grinning. "I'll beat you next time, Echizen!"

"I'll be waiting," Ryoma said, smiling.

"Ok practice is over!" Tezuka called out. Ryoma's eyes darkened.

"Hmm? What's up Echizen?" Momoshiro asked.

"Nothing," Ryoma replied, walking into the clubhouse to get changed.

* * *

Fuji waited for the rest of the members to leave the clubhouse until he went up to Tezuka.

"I'm really worried about Ryoma," he said, allowing Tezuka to fold him in his arms.

"I know. We both are."

"Yeah, but when he went in for that smash, his shirt lifted and I saw a cut on his side."

Tezuka's eyes widdened. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What is going on?" Tezuka muttered.

"Mitsu, I love you, but I think I might love Ryoma as well," Fuji said, staring into Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka was startled for a moment, thinking. Then his eyes softened. "You know, I might too." He smiled softly.

"Then I think we should help him."

"Ok. But we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

Tezuka leaned towards Fuji and their lips touched, becoming a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ryoma was at school the next day and the bandage was still on his face, but he was unusually distant. If a question was directed his way he would only give one word answers if he bothered to reply at all.

Tezuka and Fuji talked about Ryoma during class. Neither of them had to really pay attention because they already knew the material being covered.

Fuji spoke first, "I think we should talk to him."

"I don't know. We might want to give him some space." Tezuka was more hesitant to confront Ryoma directly, in case that made him even more distant than he already was.

"You may be right, but the more I think about him the more worried I get."

"Give him a few days. If nothing changes, then we'll talk to him."

"Fine."

* * *

A week later, Ryoma didn't have the bandage on his face. But there was a long scar where it had been, stretching from his hairline to his jaw. Whatever had made the wound had just missed Ryoma's right eye.

Fuji saw Ryoma the moment he walked through the main gate to school. He looked at the scar, horrified. He ran up to Ryoma and pulled him to the shadow of a nearby tree, ignoring Ryoma's protests.

Fuji examined the scar up close, then exclaimed, "Echizen! That scar could not have been caused by an accident! What happened to you?"

Ryoma stared at Fuji, his face unreadable. "Nothing happened, Fuji-sempai."

"Don't you dare lie to me." Fuji's eyes pierced through Ryoma, making him shiver despite his efforts to remain indifferent.

"How would you know if I was telling the truth or not anyways?" Ryoma smirked, bitterness filling his eyes. "I have to go to class." He turned, but Fuji caught his arm. "What?"

"I'll find out who did this to you."

"Don't bother," Ryoma said, masking his emotions once more. "There's nothing you can do. If you'll excuse me." Ryoma pulled himself out of Fuji's grip and walked away.

Fuji watched Ryoma walk away, frozen. "Ryoma..." he whispered. He turned, and ran off in search of Tezuka.

* * *

Fuji eventually found Tezuka in the library.

"Mitsu!"

Tezuka looked up from his book, surprised. His eyes widened upon seeing Fuji's distressed face.

"Syuu? What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Ryoma!"

Tezuka's eyes sharpened. "Come here and sit down. Tell me what happened."

Fuji sank slowly into a chair. "There's a scar all the way down his face! And it looks like it was caused by something very sharp... like a knife." Fuji whispered the last words, afraid of the conclusions he was drawing.

Tezuka gripped his chair. "Someone hurt Ryoma?"

"I think so, but Ryoma won't tell me what happened."

Tezuka was silent, staring intently at Fuji. He stood. "Maybe I should try talking to him."

Fuji grabbed his arm. "No. He'll know something's up, and he'll be even more careful of what he says. Let me try something."

"Don't hurt him Syuu, or I'll make you run laps until the sun goes down."

Fuji stood. "Trust me. I'd rather break all of the bones in my body than hurt Ryoma."

Passion burned in Fuji's eyes. He glanced around the room to check that no one was watching. He quickly leaned forward and kissed Tezuka softly. After a moment, he broke the kiss and left without a word.

* * *

_So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review! I need feedback if I'm going to get any better at this._

_I will attempt to put the next chapter up soon, but no promises. ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hiya guys! I'm back again! Sorry it took so long to update. . I've been really busy and I was at Zenkaikon all last weekend. It was awesome though so it's all good. So I would like that thank EVERYONE for reviewing, you all gave me a lot of motivation to keep going with the story. And now I present to you chapter 2!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, sadly._

* * *

Ryoma glanced at Fuji again. He couldn't get the way Fuji had acted that morning out of his head, and it was making tennis practice much less enjoyable than it should have been. After hitting yet another ball out, Ryoma stomped off to get some water. He poured it over his head, trying to sort through his thoughts.

Everyone had reacted in different degrees of surprise when they saw his face. Tomoka had taken one look at him and gone ballistic. One other reaction Ryoma had particularly noticed was Tezuka's. Tezuka had looked like he had already known, but his eyes darkened when he saw Ryoma. Had Fuji told him? Maybe. Fuji and Tezuka were quite close, as far as Ryoma knew, but it didn't explain why they were both so distressed from his injury. He would just have to deal with it until everything went back to normal.

* * *

Ryoma walked out of the changing rooms, headed home after practice.

"Echizen."

Ryoma stopped, his eyes warily pinpointing where the voice had come from. Fuji walked towards Ryoma from where he had been standing, waiting for Ryoma.

"Fuji-sempai. What do you want?"

"To talk."

"We can talk another time."

"No."

Ryoma glared at Fuji. After a minute he gave up the fruitless endeavor and said, "Well I'm on my way home. We can talk on the way there."

Fuji smiled, glad that he had gotten what he wanted so easily, and walked beside Ryoma as they headed off of the school grounds. Fuji was content to simply stare at Ryoma as they walked.

Ryoma, unnerved by his intense stare, snapped, "So what did you want to talk about?"

For a moment, it seemed like Fuji had not heard him, then he replied, "I have one question I want to ask you." His eyes burned with and unreadable emotion. "Why didn't you ask us for help?"

"I had no reason to."

Fuji stopped walking. "Like hell you didn't. Someone was hurting you, and I think they still are. The entire team is worried about you. Did you think that no one would notice?"

Ryoma flinched at Fuji's anger, sadness clouding his eyes. "It's just that... none of you would be able to help," he muttered, not meeting Fuji's eyes.

"We would have found a way."

Fuji embraced Ryoma, tightening his hold when Ryoma began to struggle.

"Ryoma."

Ryoma froze in surprise at the use of his first name.

"Ryoma... I won't make you tell me now. I can wait until you're ready to tell me what happened. But until then, just remember this."

Fuji tilted Ryoma's head back, and their faces were inches apart. Ryoma stared at Fuji, surprise and confusion written across his face. Then Fuji tenderly kissed Ryoma, letting his emotions run through the kiss, showing Ryoma the love he had for him.

Slowly Fuji broke the kiss, warmth in his eyes. Releasing Ryoma, he stepped back, saying, "Don't wait too long, Ryoma." He walked away, leaving a stunned Ryoma in the middle of the sidewalk, a vast array of emotions churning through him.

* * *

Ryoma walked into his house, greeted by Karupin, his cat. No one else was home. His dad was probably at the temple, reading dirty magazines. Ryoma's mom had died a few years before he entered Seigaku. But his dad had gotten remarried at the beginning of the year. She was at work, and wouldn't get back for a few hours.

Ryoma stumbled to his room and fell onto his bed, letting his emotions overtake him. Karupin meowed worriedly, jumping up to sniff Ryoma's face. Ryoma didn't respond, his mind filled with what had happened. The kiss kept replaying in his mind. Fuji's lips had been soft and warm, and it had felt almost... good. No! If she ever found out about it, Ryoma knew he would never see the light of day again. Ryoma flinched involuntarily, his hand reaching up to touch the scar on his face. He had to make sure that she never found out. He would have to act like nothing had happened. If he could do that, then he could live through everything else.

Ryoma pushed his thoughts about what the kiss actually meant to the back of his mind. He would be able to figure that out later. Ryoma finally noticed Karupin pawing at his shirt. He picked her up, reassuring her, "It'll be ok Karupin," then he muttered to himself, "Or at least I hope it will be."

Suddenly, the phone rang, obnoxiously loud in the silent house. Ryoma jumped, then moved to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ryoma-kun. Is your... mother there?" The voice was female, and it sounded almost... menacing.

Ryoma shivered. "No I'm sorry but she's not here right now."

"... That's too bad. I'll try again some other time then."

The line went dead. Ryoma stared at the phone, a sense of dread filling him as he thought about that poisonous voice.

* * *

For a week after that day, Ryoma avoided Fuji at school and tennis practice, making up excuses to be somewhere else whenever they met face to face. The strange woman called again, but Ryoma's stepmother had gone on a trip to visit some old friends, and wouldn't be back for a while. With her gone, Ryoma allowed himself to remember what had happened in the middle of the sidewalk with Fuji.

This was exactly what he was pondering while he was walking through the hallway at school when he turned the corner and crashed into none other than Fuji himself.

"Ryoma." Fuji caught hold of Ryoma's arm to steady him. "Are you ok?"

Ryoma jumped back from the sudden touch, blushing furiously. "I'm fine, Fuji-sempai."

Fuji's smile widened. "Good."

"Uh. I-I need to go now... to, uh..." Ryoma stuttered, trying to make his escape.

"Ryoma." Fuji's tone became serious, although he was still smiling.

"You shouldn't call me that." Ryoma's face was beet red, his thoughts focused on how Fuji's lips had felt on his.

"And why shouldn't I?" Fuji's eyes snapped open and he took a step forward, staring directly into Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma stared dazedly back into Fuji's clear blue eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful they were. "Well, that's because-"

"Did you already forget last week?" Fuji interrupted Ryoma mid-sentence.

"N-No."

"Then you already know how I feel. That is my reason for calling you 'Ryoma' instead of 'Echizen'."

"Wait... You really weren't messing with me?" Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Everything I said and did that day was the truth, Ryoma."

"Oh... uh..." Ryoma's mind raced. If that was true, then that meant...

Fuji leaned closer, and Ryoma was still, waiting. Then Fuji sighed, taking a step back. "I'm still waiting for your response, Ryoma." He walked away. Ryoma wanted to shout, to tell him not to go, but he couldn't, because he knew that if he did, then both of them would be hurt.

* * *

Fuji leaned casually on Tezuka's desk. He thought that he would go to see Tezuka after seeing Ryoma. Tezuka looked up, annoyance written across his face. His annoyance faded when he saw that it was Fuji who had disturbed him.

"Syuu. What's up?"

"I think my plan is coming along quite nicely," Fuji said, smiling widely.

"Are you going to tell me any of the details?" Tezuka questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Fuji was smug. "No I don't think I will."

Tezuka sighed. "I might be happier not knowing what exactly you are doing."

"Oh don't worry. I haven't done anything too drastic." Fuji stood. "I'm sure our Ryoma will open up soon." He walked away, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Fuji's last comment made Tezuka fell slightly worried. After all, their definitions of drastic were very different. It hadn't escaped his attention that Ryoma had been avoiding Fuji. He sighed heavily. He would just have to trust that Fuji wasn't driving Ryoma farther away.

* * *

Ryoma was walking home after tennis practice, thinking about what Fuji had said. Fuji had been serious, and that made Ryoma secretly happy. His admirance of Tezuka and Fuji had always bordered on the forbidden. But to find out that Fuji actually felt that way about him, made Ryoma feel as though he could cross that line. But he couldn't, not if he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Ryoma smiled sadly. It appeared that Fuji was the forbidden fruit. The fruit that looked so delicious, was so close yet at the same time so far away.

Ryoma sighed tiredly, walking up to the front door of his house. He opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Ryoma looked around. Karupin was nowhere to be seen, which was very strange. She always greeted him as soon as he got home, unless...

"Hello, Ryoma."

* * *

_Mwahahahaha. I'm evil aren't I? Anyways, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to put up the next chapter within two weeks so keep an eye out for it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hiya guys! I feel so guilty that you've all had to wait so long for this chapter! I've had it all written out since the beginning of the week, but I've been so busy with homework and tests this that I never got a chance to type it up. So I'm making it up to you and giving you this extra long chapter! ^.^ And now I'm on spring break so maybe I'll be able to get another chapter out by the end of the week! But no promises. I would also like to thank everyone that favorited or reviewed! That's it so now go fourth and read!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. :/_

* * *

_"Hello, Ryoma."_

Ryoma spun around, putting his back to the door. A woman stood in the hallway. She smiled at him.

"Surprise surprise, Ryoma. I was so worried about you that I decided to cut my trip short. Aren't you glad to see me? I hope you haven't done anything bad while I've been away."

Her eyes were cold and hard, and her sickly sweet smile could make anyone cringe. Ryoma's stepmother walked closer to Ryoma. She reached out and caressed his face in a mock show of affection.

"Well?"

"I haven't done anything," Ryoma muttered, eyes staring at the floor.

She slapped him. Ryoma turned his face with the blow to soften the impact.

"Don't try to hide stuff from me. I know that whole tennis team you play on is gay. I don't doubt that you are too. It's a sin to do those dirty things. God will never forgive you."

Ryoma was silent, shrinking back from her freezing words. She snorted in disgust and walked into the kitchen, leaving Ryoma free to go to his room.

Ryoma shakily entered his room and locked his door. He sighed in relief, seeing Karupin lying on this bed, staring at him. He was glad that Karupin was safe. Ryoma carefully touched his face. There would be a bruise where she had slapped him. He had actually gotten off quite easily, but it hurt just the same. Fear gripped him when the thought about what could have happened if she had found out about Fuji. He couldn't erase his feelings, not when he had gotten a taste of what it could be like. He would just have to be careful, so that she never found out the truth. Ryoma flopped onto his bed.

"Ahh. Why does it have to be this way?"

* * *

The next day, there was a bruise on Ryoma's face, like he had predicted. He told everyone that he had only fallen down, and glared at anyone that looked like they were going to ask more. Strangely, Fuji did not confront Ryoma, demanding to know what really happened. He only looked sadly into Ryoma's eyes and sighed.

After a few days, Ryoma couldn't bear Fuji's silence for any longer. He stopped Fuji as he was walking to the clubroom.

"Meet me next to the school gate after practice." Ryoma stared directly into Fuji's eyes, unflinching.

Fuji smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Syuu. Where are you going?" Tezuka looked curiously at Fuji, waiting for a response.

"I'm going to meet Ryoma." Fuji gave Tezuka a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about it later."

Fuji walked out the door, a spring in his step, and Tezuka couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Whether it was of Ryoma or of Fuji he didn't know.

* * *

Ryoma waited in front of the school, slightly nervous. He didn't know how Fuji would react to what he had to say. Ryoma stared across the street, listening to Fuji approach.

"Ryoma."

Ryoma turned to face Fuji. "Fuji-sempai."

After a moment, they started to walk, not to go anywhere, but as a way to pass the time. Ten minutes later they found themselves in a part. Ryoma glanced up at Fuji, who was looking up towards the sky, smiling softly. Ryoma stopped underneath a tree, catching Fuji's hand to get his attention.

"Sy... Syusuke."

Fuji's head snapped around, his eyes opening. Ryoma blushed, self-conscious of using Fuji's first name.

"Um. Well. You see..." Ryoma couldn't find the right words. His eyes burned with golden fire. "Uh... Damn it." Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck, pulled him closer, and kissed Fuji with a passion he had not known he had.

Fuji's eyes widened and then triumph and passion filled them. He snaked his arms around Ryoma's waist. All caution was thrown aside during the kiss. Fuji nipped Ryoma's lip, and Ryoma gasped in surprise. Fuji took this chance to explore Ryoma's mouth with his tongue. Ryoma's legs gave way, and Fuji held him up. Their lips slowly parted after a moment that felt like what could be a lifetime or merely seconds.

"I'm glad that's your answer," Fuji whispered into Ryoma's ear.

"Yeah..." Ryoma felt like he was waking up from a perfect dream. Then he remembered. He took a step back. "Umm. But I need to figure something out first." He looked worriedly into Fuji's eyes.

"And... What would that be?"

"I'll... tell you later, maybe." Ryoma snapped his mouth shut. Fuji would collect on that promise.

Fuji leaned forward, and leaned his head on Ryoma's shoulder, caressing Ryoma's neck with his lips. "Mitsu and I have been waiting a long time. Are you going to make us wait even more?"

Ryoma was distracted by what Fuji was doing to his neck with his tongue, then his mind caught up to what Fuji said.

"Wait... Mitsu? Tezuka-buchou?"

"Who else?" Fuji's eyes shone with mischief. "We've been together for two years now."

"You... and buchou..." Ryoma was confused, shocked, and above all, hurt. Had Fuji actually been playing with him the whole time? Old fears rose up. Had everything been a lie?

"We're good at hiding it," Fuji said, searching Ryoma's eyes. "Ryoma." He wrapped Ryoma in a tight hug. "I love you, and so does Mitsu."

"Wh...at?" Ryoma's voice cracked.

"Yes. I for one think a threesome is much more fun. And if you don't believe me, why don't you just ask Mitsu yourself? I promise you'll get the same answer."

Ryoma dazedly stared at Fuji. Tezuka, Fuji... and him? It had to be a really realistic dream. A dream he was bound to wake up from.

"Think about it ok?" Fuji said, releasing Ryoma. "You should probably head home. It's getting late." Fuji looked up to see where the sun was in the sky, and didn't see Ryoma flinch. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day during tennis practice, Tezuka could tell that something was different. Fuji was acting as if he had won the lottery, and Ryoma kept glancing between him and Fuji. Tezuka sighed. Fuji must have done something. Tezuka was staring at Momo and Kikumaru playing a match, coming up with different things that Fuji could have done. Suddenly he heard footsteps, and saw Ryoma walking up to him.

"Echizen. Don't you have a match?"

Ryoma smirked. "I just finished."

"Ah." Tezuka tried to suppress his curiosity. Ryoma couldn't have to come over just to say that.

"But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, Buchou. I wanted to ask you something."

Tezuka remained silent, waiting for Ryoma to talk. Ryoma glanced at the other tennis players. "I don't think either of us want this to be heard by the others."

Tezuka stared at Ryoma for a minute, processing what Ryoma had said. Then he nodded, and said, "Fine. Meet me in the club room in five minutes."

Ryoma smiled, nodded, and walked in the direction of the club room. Tezuka watched Ryoma walk away, and as soon as he was out of sight, Tezuka turned to find Oishi.

"Oishi. I need to go . I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Sure," Oishi replied. "I'll keep track of things while you're gone."

* * *

Ryoma was leaning against a wall, arms crossed behind his head, and hat hiding his face, when Tezuka opened the door and walked in. Closing the door behind him, he took a few steps until he was a few feet away from Ryoma. "Echizen."

Ryoma looked up, a smirk forming at his lips. "Buchou. You know you don't have to call me that. After all, you don't use formalities with Syuu do you?"

Tezuka paused. "You... know about me and Syuu?"

"Yes. In fact, Syuu told me a few things that were very helpful."

Tezuka sighed. "That's just like him, telling others' secrets."

"He also told me something about you." Ryoma was smiling now, but his eyes betrayed that he wasn't completely sure of the response he was going to get."

"And that would be?"

"Well it was something about how you felt towards me, but I wanted to ask you just to make sure."

Tezuka's control broke. He strode towards Ryoma, tilted his head up, and kissed him, pushing Ryoma's hat off in the process. Ryoma froze for a second, then leaned into the kiss. It seemed like it was going to turn into a full blown make-out session when Tezuka regained his senses. He pulled back, although he didn't let go of Ryoma.

Ryoma looked up, put out. "Aw Buchou it was just getting good."

Tezuka was shocked by this comment, and it took him a minute until he was able to talk again. "Ah. Well." He cleared his throat. "This is not the place we should be doing this."

"If you say so," Ryoma said, leaning his head on Tezuka's chest. "I guess I know the answer to that question don't I?"

A smile formed at the edge of Tezuka's lips. "Yes. And you can call me Mitsu."

"Ok then, Mitsu," Ryoma said, smiling. He detangled himself from Tezuka's arms, and said, "You should head back. Everyone will wonder where you are, you being the captain and all."

"Yeah. And don't think this means you'll get special treatment during practice."

"Of course. Whatever would make me think that?" Ryoma asked playfully.

Tezuka smiled, and with one last glance at Ryoma, he left to go back to practice. Ryoma leaned against the wall. He sighed, and a radiant smile filled his face. Happiness coursed through him with the knowledge that both Fuji and Tezuka loved him. He, who had never really loved or been loved before, could now have both. His happiness was boundless. For Ryoma, at that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

Ryoma entered his house, practically floating from happiness. He had found it hard to keep up an indifferent expression for the remainder of tennis practice, but now that he was alone, he could drop the mask. He shuddered to think of what would happen if anyone found out about him, Fuji, and Tezuka. But if he acted normally, on one would know.

Thinking those optimistic thoughts, Ryoma didn't notice the signs as he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

One: There was another pair of shoes by the door.

Two: Karupin was not waiting for him.

Three: There was a bag on the table.

Ryoma opened the fridge, oblivious. But as he was reaching for a bottle of milk, it clicked. He whirled around, his eyes wide, just in time for a book to slam into his chest. All of the breath rushed out of his lungs and dazed, he couldn't react when she rushed up to him and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head up. Ryoma yelled in pain and surprise. His hands gripped her wrist, trying to escape.

"You. You little piece of... I can't even begin to describe how disgusting you are." Her eyes were cold with hatred." She tightened her grip, and continued, "One of my friends called me today. And you know what she said? She said that she saw you kissing another boy. And to make it worse, she said you were kissing him right next to a busy street!" She took a deep breath. "To think that my husband's son is gay! You are damned to the depths of hell. You and you 'boyfriend'."

Her spiteful words tore through Ryoma, and she slammed him against the table. Then she started to hit him, and he snapped out of his daze, Ryoma yelled and threw himself forwards, in the process getting scratched across the face by her nails, but successfully pushing her away. She stumbled back, and Ryoma took that chance to sprint to his room.

"Where are you going?" she yelled, catching her balance on the table. "I'm even near done with you yet!"

She ran to catch him before he could get to his room, but Ryoma managed to close the door and lock it just in time. She slammed into it with a sickening thud. Ryoma hurriedly grabbed his bag and started throwing clothes into it, anything that was in reach. He had to leave, he couldn't stay. Not now that she knew. Ryoma zipped up the bag just as she started to bang on the door, making it shake. Ryoma looked around frantically. Where was Karupin?

"Come out right now you gay bastard!" she screeched. The door shook even more.

Ryoma looked around one last time in despair. Karupin wasn't in his room. He rushed to the window and slid it open. He threw the bag out, and jumped onto the window sill. He looked back just as the door slammed open. She screamed in fury and rushed at him. He looked down at the ground, and jumped. Her hand skimmed his shirt, just missing him.

Ryoma landed with a heavy thud, falling onto his side. He groaned. Slowly he got to his feet and grabbed his bag. She stared at him from the window. Then she said, "Don't ever come back here. Go to your 'boyfriend'. Just remember, you will never be welcome here."

Ryoma stared into her eyes, scared. Then he turned and ran down the sidewalk, trying to escape from those hellish eyes.

* * *

Ryoma stopped running after he reached a park. It was the same one that he had visited with Fuji the day before. He put his bag down and sank onto a bench. He heaved a deep sigh and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He was free, he never had to go back there. But what was he supposed to do now? Where could he go? Ryoma searched his mind for a possible solution. Suddenly, Ryoma's eyes shot open. He knew where he could go! He could go to Fuji! Fuji would help him right? But doubt clouded his mind. He didn't want to get Fuji involved, he didn't want Fuji to get in trouble. Would it be ok? A raindrop falling on his face made Ryoma decide. He would go, and hope that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Fuji looked up from his seat by the window. It was raining hard now. The weather man had not predicted rain. How unreliable. Inui was more accurate, maybe he'd have Inui start doing that. It would be interesting, at least.

Fuji got up and went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. As he was pouring the tea, a brilliant flash of lightning appeared, almost immediately followed by a huge crash of thunder. Fuji's eyes opened wide. He could feel the electricity in the air, even from inside. It was dangerous, he hoped no one was foolish enough to be outside. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front door. Fuji looked up, his eyes narrowing. Who in the world could that be? Fuji hurriedly walked toward the door. When he opened it, he froze in surprise at the sight in front of him.

"Ryoma?"

* * *

_How was it? I have absolutely no experience in the romance department, so please forgive me. I only have books and other fanfics to go off of. . Please review and tell me what I should do to make this story even better!_


End file.
